Don't Forget Me
by FujimiyaMidori
Summary: Trowa and Quatre are engaged but an accident makes Trowa lose his memory of everything...including Quatre 34 probably more to come
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have not a penny to my name. But you could sue me for pocket lint if it's really necessary!  
  
Memory Lapse  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa leaned back against the tree and cradled the smaller pilot closer to him.  
  
Quatre tilted his head up to look at his banged lover. "Hmm?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
Trowa brushed the hair gently out of Quatre's eyes. "And I know that you love me too."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then.you realize it only makes sense for us to.you know." The brown haired boy looked away to hide his blush.  
  
"To what, sweetheart?"  
  
"Tugumarra," Trowa coughed.  
  
Quatre giggled, "What?"  
  
"To...get married.I mean.I understand if you don't.but I'd really like.and I know it won't be offici-" Quatre cut the taller boy off with a kiss.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Trowa looked puzzled. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Actually, he had no idea what he had expected, but Quatre's reaction threw him off. "You'd.wait.what?"  
  
The blonde sat up and turned around to look into the other boy's eyes. "I said I'd love to marry you. Even if the law won't recognize it. You know that you mean the world to me."  
  
Trowa was baffled. "I.I don't have a ring."  
  
"That's okay," Quatre giggled again.  
  
"So...we're getting married.Holy shit.Quatre we're going to get married!" Trowa stood and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!"  
  
Much, much more to come! Feedback is craved! If it sucked, tell me! If not, tell me! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I own nothing but the clothes on my back. And you wouldn't want them.so please don't sue.  
  
The first part was kinda lame. Hope to pick up the pace now.  
  
Don't Forget Me -Part 2  
  
"That's great Q-man!" Duo cheered when Quatre told him the news, "I can't wait to see how sexy you look in a dress. Can't wear white though. Trowa already popped your cherry!"  
  
"Duo!!! I'm not wearing a dress!" The blonde's face flushed bright red.  
  
Duo laughed, "But you're not protesting the second part." Quatre's blush deepened.  
  
That moment the other three pilots trudged into the kitchen, each lugging an armful of groceries. Trowa nearly dropped his load and ran to embrace his lover from behind. He kissed him on the neck softly. "I missed you."  
  
Quatre giggled. "You were gone twenty minutes!"  
  
"It felt like eternity!"  
  
Duo made gagging noises in the back of his throat. "Help me Hee-chan! They're being icky!" He buried his face in his lover's chest.  
  
Wufei just shook his head. "Bakas. All of you. I'm glad you're happy but please don't be so. obscene in front of me." The Chinese boy knew his fellow pilots were gay, and he didn't actively oppose them. He did, however, disapprove.  
  
The braided pilot detached from his lover to wrap his arms around Wufei. "Feeling left out Wu-man? I'll help you feel better." He turned and pressed his backside against the shorter boy's hips. Wufei pushed him away roughly. "You disgust me," was all he said, before turning on his heel and slamming into his room.  
  
"What did you do that for Duo, you know how he feels about it." Heero pulled his lover back into his arms. Duo knew Heero wasn't just thinking about how Wufei felt, he was also tense with jealousy. Possessive about anything that was his, he hated it when anyone touched Duo. But it especially stung when his boyfriend threw himself at others. He would never tell Duo this thought. The American would most likely just call him insecure or make some joke about the imperfections of the "perfect soldier."  
  
"He needs to learn to accept us for who we are. We accept him. Don't you agree Q-man?"  
  
But Quatre and Trowa weren't paying attention. They were too busy with eachother. Trowa had his lover pinned against the refrigerator, slowly ravishing his mouth. Heero and Duo silently made their way out of the kitchen.  
  
Trowa pulled away and looked down into the smaller pilot's eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," was the reply. The blonde wove his fingers through Trowa's hair and kissed him lightly. Trowa's tongue gently probed, seeking entry into the warm cavern of his fiancee's mouth. Just as the blonde's lips parted, they were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious ringing. "Let the others get it." Quatre suggested. Trowa moaned in agreement and their hips melded together. As he tried to deepen the kiss, another interruption was dealt to them in the form of Duo.  
  
"TROWA!" he screamed, "PHONE!"  
  
"Say you're busy," Quatre suggested but Trowa put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't move." Quatre obeyed and the banged pilot went to answer the phone.  
  
"Trowa?" It was Catherine.  
  
"Oh, hi. What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you. I hope you weren't in the middle of anything important."  
  
"Mmm.nothing TOO important."  
  
"Good, good," She didn't seem too concerned. "Listen Tro, my car got towed and I need a ride to pick it up. Will you come by and give me a lift?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Are you really busy?"  
  
"No.there's just a cute little blonde I was in the process of molesting and."  
  
"Trowa I really need you," she cut him off.  
  
Trowa glanced through the doorway at his lover, still waiting for him, and sighed. "Fine, I'll be over in a minute."  
  
"Thanks so much!" Catherine hung up. Trowa leaned against the doorjamb for a minute before going in to give Quatre the bad news.  
  
"I'll come with you!" the blonde suggested.  
  
"No, no. I'll only be an hour," Trowa assured him.  
  
Quatre leaned up and kissed him. "Hurry back. I'll be waiting." The line was delivered in a husky whisper.  
  
Trowa grabbed his keys and fled the house. Catherine was going to pay for every minute his love had to wait. He broke the few speed limits there were and barely paid attention to the road. All he was thinking about was getting this errand over with and taking his lover to bed. His mind was so jumbled that he didn't see the truck on the wrong side of the road until it was too late. They hit head on. Quatre flashed before his eyes and all went black.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Don't worry! It's not a death fic! I don't do death fics!  
  
Please leave feedback. I can't live without feedback. Feedback will make me add more chapters sooner. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have no money for you to sue me for. But I make a mean chocolate chip cookie!  
  
Thanks for the review TOUYA(sorry bout the cliffhanger). I got one review so far haha and it's you but it gives me serious incentive to write. So if anybody wants me to write faster, REVIEW MY STORIES.ahem.thank you.  
  
Don't Forget Me-Part 3  
  
Duo grinned as his shirt was removed and immediately discarded. Heero was always very orderly in undressing him. First the shirts, next the pants, then the boxers, followed closely by his socks. Heero hated socks. Normally Duo would be clawing at his lover's clothes, trying to rip them off as quickly as possible, but tonight he was distracted.  
  
Heero grunted as he was gently pushed away. He looked down at his boyfriend, braid undone and messy. "What is it?" His voice was husky with lust.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"You're not supposed to be capable of thinking when I'm undressing you. Was I doing something wrong?" Heero was always paranoid. Duo was his first and only lover and he was always afraid he'd fail to please.  
  
"No, no. I was thinking about you. Us. Quatre and Trowa are engaged."  
  
"Duo, Quatre and Trowa aren't us." The taller boy was confused.  
  
"I know! That's not what I meant. I mean-it could be us."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Heero, couldn't it be us getting married? I mean we live together, we share a room, a bed, our bodies, souls, hearts-"  
  
Heero cut in warningly, "Don't get sappy on me."  
  
"I'm not!" Duo protested, "It's just-well I always figured I'd get married. Even though I'm gay and it's not recognized legally. I'd still like the commitment. And-Heero, I love you. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you if you'd have me."  
  
"Are you proposing to me?"  
  
"No-well not really. More like.making a suggestion."  
  
"Good. Because I'd turn you down."  
  
Duo looked baffled. "What? But why!?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Because I'm not the marrying type."  
  
"So does that mean you're considering leaving me someday?"  
  
Duo felt Heero's strong arms slide around him. "Of course not. It just means that I don't see any point in a fake ceremony."  
  
"But it wouldn't be fa-"  
  
"You know it would, Duo." Heero's voice was sharp but his eyes were tender. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't think we need anything as sentimental as some bogus marriage. There are so many other ways for me to let you and the rest of the world know that I love you."  
  
The long-haired boy sighed in submission, "Okay. I just thought it would be nice." He sighed again and curled against his lover. "At least I get to keep you."  
  
"Forever."  
  
As Heero closed his eyes, the phone rang loudly in his ear. "Shimatta," he cursed and ran for the phone. Duo watched the tan, sculpted body move across the room as he spoke. He was alarmed as Heero's voice became clipped and he slammed the phone down.  
  
"Duo, get Quatre. There's been an accident."  
  
--Beep-Beep-beep-beep-  
  
The monitors kept a steady rhythm, unlike the poor blonde's heart. He sat curled half on the hospital bed, clasping the banged boy's hand to his heart. Every so often a tear wove its way down his pale cheek and dropped onto his lover's chest.  
  
Ever so slowly, the still figure that lay on the bed opened his eyes. Quatre gasped as Trowa tried to take in his surroundings. He mumbled something incoherent and Quatre nearly screamed, "Doctor! Doctor he's awake!" Heero removed himself from the door-jamb where he had been standing, arms crossed over his chest, Duo sitting comfortably on the floor at his feet, to allow the doctor access to his patient. All three pilots huddled around the bed to watch their companion.  
  
The doctor looked at Trowa for a moment. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked. "I'm-I'm Trowa." Quatre grinned tearfully.  
  
The doctor continued, "Can you tell me the names of these people?" He waved his arm in a motion that told his patient he was referring to the boys crowded around him.  
  
"No.I'm sorry."  
  
Quatre looked startled. "Trowa, it's me. It's me, Quatre. I was so worried!" All his words came out at once and the green eyes staring up at him took on a bewildered expression. "It's Quatre. Trowa, baby don't you remember me?"  
  
By now he was nearly on top of the poor injured boy. Heero gently pulled Quatre away and led him, sobbing, out of the room. In an uncharacteristic display of sensitivity, the Japanese pilot embraced his friend. "He's okay, Quatre. That's what matters. The memory loss probably isn't permanent. Even if it were, it'd just be a chance for Trowa to fall for you all over again." Quatre sobbed out a laugh.  
  
A moment later, Duo appeared from the doorway of Trowa's hospital room. "He's going to be fine. The doctor wants to run a few more tests but he thinks they'll let him come home tonight. I guess he suffered a blow to the head in the accident so he won't remember much. He also said that he may not be himself for a while."  
  
"But what does that mean?" Quatre's teary blue eyes stared questioningly at Duo.  
  
Duo grimaced slightly. He didn't want to upset the kid too much but Shinigami never lies. He had to tell him the truth. "It means that for a while, the Trowa we bring home tonight may not be the Trowa we know."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Angsty pangsty. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. GIMME REVIEWS! 


End file.
